Set fire to the rain
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Tel le phénix les souvenirs renaissent de leur cendres
1. Set fire to the rain

Voici un petit texte écrit sur le coup d'une émotion,d'un contexte,d'une envie.J'y est coller toute émotions pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible. S'écartant un peu du Klaine de temps à pense plus avoir utiliser les prénoms et les personnages que leur rôle dans vous verrez ! J'espère que ça vous plaira

J'ai écrit en écoutant des chansons qui je trouve rythme bien le texte: Kiss the rain (Yiruma) Fix you (Coldplay) et Set fire to the rain (Adele)

=====REVIEW======

* * *

Set fire to the rain

La pluie tombait ce soir-là lourdement sur Seattle, noyant le bitume et faisant hurler les femmes en talons qui étaient de sorti dans les fêtes des clubs privés de la ville. Il pleut souvent à Seattle, tout le temps même mais Blaine s'en moquait, il aimait profondément ce temps que tout le monde blâmait, il aimait le frais de la pluie, l'odeur réchauffée qu'elle dégage dans les rues lui rappelant les journées passées sous la pluie avec son frère quand ils étaient petits. Blaine était assis dans un grand fauteuil, un livre à la main, sur la petite terrasse protégée que lui offrait son appartement deux pièces, où une petite cheminée laisse comme bruit de fond le crépitement lent et régulier du bois incandescent. Dehors il ressentait l'air frais amené par l'orage qui faisait frissonner sa peau blanchie par le manque de soleil. Son appartement est situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble au cœur de Seattle et de là il voit toute la ville, cela ne ressemblait en rien à New York qu'il avait quittée quelques mois plus tôt, ne supportant plus ce bruit incessant et l'oppression de cette ville. Il avait choisi Boston au hasard sur la carte en vérifiant juste qu'il n'allait pas revivre le même enfer de vie New York. Et il avait trouvé son paradis, Seattle. Il y avait pris rapidement ses habitudes, allant chaque matin chercher un café au Starbuck du coin de la rue, passant juste âpres prendre le Boston News chez Joe le marchand de journaux d'en bas de chez lui et il remontait à son appartement pour continuer à écrire son livre. Oui Blaine avait lâché Broadway, la scène, les paillettes, les comédies musicales pour à l'âge de 30 ans changer de vie. Une vie plus calme, au rythme des saisons et de ses propres envies. SEUL. Blaine voulait être seul, en quittant New York il avait quitté Rachel sa partenaire de scène depuis ses débuts, quittait sa troupe de comédiens. Tout quitté pour tout recommencer. Son livre était la seule chose qui revenait sur son passé, bien avant son succès, bien avant d'être star. Ce livre parlait de lui au lycée, de ses amis, de son petit ami de l'époque. Et justement il ne se souvient plus de ce garçon, c'est le grand trou noir de son livre, de ce bouquin retraçant la vie d'un ado au rêve de gloire. Ils se sont séparés quand son petit ami fut diplômé. Alors Blaine écrivait ce qu'il se souvenait, de ses yeux bleus dont il sentait la puissance rien qu'en fermant les siens, un des rares souvenirs les souvenirs étaient flous. Le bouclé se souviens après la séparation avoir tout fait pour l'oublié et 15 ans après il voit qu'il a réussi à l'oublier, il ne se souvient pas. Et Blaine se demande, qu'est-il devenu depuis presque 15 ans ? Si lui se souvient. Des grandes lignes de leur amour aux plus petits détails, peut-être que lui aussi est assis dans l'humidité d'une ville ou dans la chaleur écrasante d'une autre à écrire des souvenirs flous et lointains.L'écrivain baissa l'écran de son petit ordinateur dont la luminosité était baissée au maximum pour ne pas être aveuglé par des heures d'écritures face à l'écran. Il se leva, attrapa a l'intérieur une chaîne et la plaça devant l'unique grand placard de l'appartement et il fouilla en haut, vous savez à l'endroit où on balance les choses comme pour les oublier sans vraiment les effacés et en tâtonnant l'étagère salie par la poussière il trouva cette boîte bleu nuit, il la prit et retourna dans le froid de sa terrasse. Il savait que cette boîte était là depuis son arrivée à Seattle, mais jamais il n'avait pu l'ouvrir, il voulait se souvenir sans souffrir. Car cette boîte contenait le bonheur qu'il avait vécu étant jeune et qu'il n'avait jamais su retrouver avec qui que ce soit. Il souleva le couvercle, photo…une photo, magnifique en costards de bal de promo, en dessous une peluche un petit chien aux gros yeux triste, des tat d'autre chose des souvenir insignifiante. Les souvenirs revenaient lentement, douloureusement, un prénom partout, Kurt. Blaine se souvint de la suite, Kurt … Hummel. Coup de poignard dans le cœur souvenir destructeur, trace de la douleur qui l'avait dévasté à la séparation qu'il avait subie, quand Kurt Hummel l'avait abandonné. Comment 15 ans plus tard et âpres s'être tué à oublier tout pouvait revenir ? D'un coup ? Blaine ne savait pas et ne préférait pas savoir. Alors il se leva de nouveau, rentra et s'accroupit face à feu de cheminée et lentement y plaça la boîte de carton la regardant prendre feu et disparaître en cendres. Plus aucun signe du passé, aucun, zéro, brûlé, disparu, calciné. Blaine regretta ce geste mais juste quelques jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée, 00h50, il y aura bien un pub d'ouvert, alors il mit sa veste et partit. NE prenant même pas la peine de fermer à clef l'appartement. La pluie battante détrempée sa veste et noyaient ses cheveux. Il trouva rapidement un pub ouvert, un samedi soir de toute façon tout est ouvert à Seattle. Blaine s'asseyait à une table au fond de la salle et commanda un demi au serveur peu aimable, surement épuisé par ce travail de nuit, mais Blaine s'en foutait. Il bue une gorgé puis le verre et en commanda un second. D'une gorgé le verre fut vide, un billet posé sur la table et Blaine quitta le bar. Restant sur le perron pour fumer une cigarette il avait oublié son briquet il demanda l'homme qui se tenait à coté de lui en prêter un.

-Oui j'ai ça mais_ L'homme fit tomber un carnet_, Merde mon bouquin va être foutu ! grogna-t-il

-Vous êtes écrivain ? _demanda Blaine à peine intéressé_

-J'essaye de me souvenir c'est différent ! Bon tenez et rigolez pas c'est un briquet stupide depuis quand on fait des briquets avec le prénom des gens dessus ! C'est complètement bête comme si on était fière de marquer son prénom sur l'objet qui nous sert à allumer l'élément qui nous fera crever plus tôt _souri l'homme en lui tendant l'objet_

-Je veux juste allumer ma clope je n'ai pas besoin d'une dissertation sur l'utilité du briquet et des effets de la clope

-Tenez

C'était marqué, Kurt Hummel, le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta. Il lâcha le briquet qui s'explosa au sol et il recula pour être en face de l'homme, pour voir les traits de son visage. Blaine remarqua que pour bien voir il devait aller sous la pluie cela ne le dérangea pas presque au contraire, il se mit devant l'homme mais rien son visage ne lui dit rien, ce même homme cracha élégamment la fumer que ça bouche contenait et ouvrit les yeux âpres avoir surement apprécié le gout délicat des fines « cigarettes pour femme » qu'il fumait. Le tonnerre grondât et Blaine sentit comme de la foudre en lui, dans tout son être, son corps, de son cœur aux terminaisons nerveuses de ses mains.

-Kurt Hummel ? _Réussit-il à articuler_

-Hé comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Et rester pas sous la pluie vous allez être malade.

-Blaine Anderson _articula de nouveau Blaine_

-Oh god je n'avais pas prévu ça comme suite à mon livre _dit__Kurt totalement choqué_

-Moi non plus _répondit Blaine ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire ensuite._

Il faut être pour se souvenir mais n'importe quel souvenir est un être sinon il n'a pas lieu d'être.

Fin

Le pingouin qui écrit


	2. Broken glass

Juste une petite suite car j'ai eu quelque temps pour écrire quelque chose enjoy it une suite bientot quand j'aurais soigné mon genoux qui a subit une magnifique entorce et qui me fait bien vous aime

REVIEW

* * *

- Que fais-tu ici ? _Demandas le bouclé_

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? _Lui répondue Kurt_

- De ?

-Tout les anciens de McKinley on était rappelé pour la journée des anciens et le Glee Club doit être au complet mais mon jet pilote doit faire une escale par Seattle avant d'aller à Lima _lui expliqua le beau brun _

- Ah oui … j'avais complètement _oublié répondit Blaine se perdant comme d'habitude dans la tourmente de pensée_

Blaine avait horreur de ce genre d'événement, dans un lieu donner où tout le monde se raconte ca glorieuse vie et reparle du passé. Le genre d'événement où ton âge te reviens en pleine face, ou tu vois que le temps a passé bien trop vite, tu vois les gens qui on pris des rides, tu vois leur enfants, tu découvres que certains on quitté le pays, que certains sont mort ou cassé comme de vieux joué par un accident qu'ils ont eu a moto ou en voiture. Tu y vois se qui se jurait de réussir et qui on tu perdus, ceux qui on une vie normal, d'autre une vie glorieuse, d'autre pas de vie. Et comme Blaine ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie se classé ni dans qu'elle état il pouvait se définir il préférait ne pas y aller. Pour revoir des gens qu'il n'aimait pas plus que cela ? Pour faire la bise et manger de la pizza ? Autant aller dans un pub lors de la St Patrick.

Au fond de lui Blaine trouvé étrange que Kurt, celui qui avait déserté avait le culot de venir a se genre de petit sauterie, il n'avait qu'une envie lui claquer cela en plein visage d'une force inimaginable mais il se contrôla.

- Tu viens ? _lui demanda Kurt le faisant sortir de ses pensés_

- Non je ne viens pas

- Pourquoi ? _Questionna Kurt voulant savoir_

-Pourquoi tu cherches à comprendre ? Tu crois quoi ? Tu débarques je te suis ? Non sa ne marche pas comme ca, ca ne marche plus comme ça._se braqua t'il_

Kurt le fixa et partit. Blaine le suivit du regard mais le brun s'arrêta mais sans se retourner

- Au cas où tu décides de ramener ton petit cul toujours aussi sexy la réunion est à McKinley demain à 18 heures. Et autant être clair Sebastian sera la ! Autant être clair tes deux ex seront la ! Car tes deux ex sont mariés.

Lui lança Kurt en pleine face comme une gifle puis il repartit dans le sombre de la ville, Blaine voulu le suivre mais trop tard, trace perdu. Il rentra chez lui, quitta ses vêtements se retrouvant en sous vêtement dans son deux pièces. Il se plaça face au miroir de sa toute petite salle d'eau, il pleurait, alluma une cigarette qui n'avait pas la même couleur que celle de d'habitude. Drogue. Et engagea une discussion avec son reflet tirant une latte âpres chaque mot

- Et si je partais ? Peut être que son retour est un signe ? Signe qu'il est temps pour quoi de partir ? Un retour pour un départ. J'ai tout vue tout entendu tout vécu ici, la tristesse la joie la célébrité l'anonymat la scène la terre l'eau les airs tout est fait ici rien n'est plus à faire.

Son poing brisa le miroir en des millions de brisures. Briser le miroir, briser son reflet, comme briser sa vie.


	3. The last one kissed before dying

On m'avait demandé quand est ce que j'allais poster une suite a Set fire to the rain et bien voila ! Alors je l'ai ecrite en pensant un fait qui arrive dans ma famille en se moment vous comprendrez en lisant :) En esperant que ça vous plaise

XOXO

* * *

Il resta face au miroir quelques minutes et se fut comme un genre de révélation, au plus profond de lui la décision était prise. Il n'avait que quelques heures pour tout préparer. Il attrapa un sac de voyage où il y mit quelque affaire telle qu'un sweat noir ou un jean résistant pour dire tenir quelque jour le voyage ne sera pas long de toute façon, il consultât les horaires d'ouverture du centre après-demain à 8 heures, parfait pensa-t-il. Il devait aller à cette réunion, pour leur dire un ultime au revoir, il savait qu'il y aurait ce rituel où l'on parle chacun son tour de sa vie et de ses projets futurs, Blaine fera tout pour passer dernier pour rendre la chose plus dramatique. Presque cinq heures du matin, le bouclé réveilla un ami à lui qu'il appela et à qui il expliqua son projet, l'autre fut choqué mais après tout Blaine choqué souvent par les bouleversements de situation

- Je passe d'ici une heure te déposer les clefs de mon appartement je compte sur toi pour venir faire un tour de temps à autre voir si il n'est pas scouaté_ déclara Blaine_

- T'inquiète mon pote aucuns soucis mais t'es vraiment un fou tu sais ! Vais encore me faire du souci moi ! _lui répondit son ami avec une pointe d'humour_

- Allez a toute ! Arrête de chipoter

Il rangea rapidement l'appartement, vida les placards et le frigo pour qu'aucune nourriture ne reste ici, il brula tout de toute façon ça ne servira plus. Il attrapa aussi une boîte dans laquelle il mit quelque souvenir qu'il emporte avec lui dans son paquetage et une autre boite dans laquelle il rangea ses prix, des photos, des livres … tout ce qui le représente et il marqua dessus à l'indélébile « pour Kurt », il la referma et la laissa à vue sur la table basse du salon. L'heure tournait il prit une rapide douche puis coupa l'eau, s'habilla, ferma l'appartement, il n'y remettra plus les pieds il le sait. Il alla directement chez son ami, lui donna la clef

- J'ai un dernier service a te demande l'ami _! s'exclama Blaine âpres avoir fait une bise de départ _

- Tout se que tu veux mec mais je hétéro hein oubli pas ça ! _Rigola son ami_

- Je dois être dans l'Ohio dans 13 heures _lui répondit Blaine_

- Seattle – Lima c'est ça ? environs cinq heures de vole si tu pars à midi c'est bon tu y seras tu veux que je te prépare ton jet c'est ça ?

- DANS LE MILLE _s'esclaffa le bouclé_

- Soit à midi à l'aéroport ton jet sera prêt pour un dernier voyage

_**Ellipse – 18h00- réunion des anciens de McKinley**_

- Bon tout le monde est là ? _demanda la belle Rachel vêtu d'une splendide robe rouge_

- Il manque Blaine l_ui répondit Sébastian _

- Je suis là _déclara Blaine en entrant dans la salle de chant qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir_

- J'ai bien cru que tun 'allais pas venir _lui lança Kurt attrapant Sébastian par le bras prouvant qu'il lui appartenait _

- BLAINE ! _Cria Rachel tellement heureuse de le revoir _

La réunion continua son cours, des chansons, des découvertes comme les enfants de Quinn et un certain Francisco, les alliances fraichement passé aux doigts de Santana et Brittany et le moment qu'attendait Blaine arriva c'était a lui de parler de sa vie.

- Alors qu'es tu devenu Blaine ?_ Lui demande Sébastian avec la voix arrogante qu'il arborait toujours _

- Superstar puis écrivain j'ai un tout fait et la j'ai tout plaqué pour me lancer dans un très grand projet j'ai reçu beaucoup dans ma vie d'amour d'aide et tout ça c'est à moi de donner _expliqua Blaine très concentré et convaincu de se qu'il faisait _

- Tu pars en mission humanitaire ? _deduisa Mercedes_

- Non je m'engage dans l'armée le pays à besoin d'homme au front en Irak

Un silence avait envahi la pièce ainsi qu'un certain malaise TOUS étaient choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Les bouches s'étant ouvertes pour montrer la stupéfaction générale, Blaine partait au front personne n'arrivait à y croire tous savait surement qu'il n'en reviendra jamais la guerre ne s'arrangea pas là-bas même Finn avait oublié cette option. Rachel se mit à pleurer et quitta la pièce, les autres filles firent de même. Kurt attrapa Blaine par le bras et le traina dehors

- MAIS T'ES FOU ? hurla le brun

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre bordel ?! Mêle-toi de ta vie ! Personne ne me fera changer d'avis alors tu vas retourner à cette réunion et me laisser partir mon avion décolle à 1 heures du matin et il est déjà 00h15 ! _Lui répondit froidement Blaine_

- Tu vas mourir si tu vas là bas ! _l'avertit Kurt les larmes au bord des yeux_

Blaine le regarda profondément, l'embrassa passionnément même s'il savait que Sébastian les observait mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, il regarda une dernière fois le lycée, Kurt et partit. Sans se retourner. Mais la voix féminine et gracieuse de Rachel l'interpela

- Laisse nous te conduire et t'accompagner a l'aéroport ! lui dit-elle les larmes encore visible

Il acquiesça et monta dans la voiture de la brune balançant son sac sur le siège à coté de lui, personne ne parla le long du chemin et les autres voitures suivaient à la même cadence la voiture de Rachel en tête. On aurait dit un cortège funèbre.  
À l'aéroport Blaine fit une accolade à chacun de ses anciens amis d'école même à Sébastian et Kurt puis s'engouffra sans se retourner dans le tunnel d'embarquement, il marqua un arrêt juste aux portes de l'avion il pouvait entendre les pleurent de ses amis mais il continua, il devait continuer quelque chose l'y poussait.  
Le lendemain 8 heures Blaine était au centre de recrutement, il passa les tests avec succès la semaine suivante il partait pour l'Irak au combat.

* * *

Il y aura encore un dernier chapitre :) XOXO on oubli pas une petite REVIEW


	4. Set fire to the heart

Voici le dernier chapitre d'une fiction qui m'aura demandé beaucoup de travail pour peux de texte mais j'en suis fière. En espérant que vous aimiez cette fin.

* * *

Les télévisions de tout le pays scandaient le même message, « lessoldats rentrent au pays », 15 Mars 2014 âpres deux années de guerre et de nombreux soldats tués au combat ils revenaient enfin. L'année 2013 fut une année où les combats on fait rage en Irak se fut une année sanglante pour les États-Unis qui envoyaient par avion toujours plus d'homme car la menace d'une troisième mondiale pesait sur tous les États et sur la planète entière. Les bilans étaient lourd mais les conflits bel et bien terminés. Sur le tarmac de l'aéroport les familles étaient rassemblées par centaines, attendant le retour de leur héros. Mais une crainte régnait sur toute cette foule et qui faisait pesait et tenait un lourd silence que seul le moteur des avions qui atterrissaient troublé, cette crainte était de ne pas voir son proche, son frère, son fils ou mari descendre de l'avion car PERSONNE ne savait qui était mort, une liste encore tenue au secret. Le premier avion atterris et toutes les familles concernaient retrouvèrent leursproches. Trois avions sur trois pistes atterrissaient en même temps alors Rachel, Finn, Kurt et Sébastian qui étaient venu pour l'arrivée de Blaine qu'il espérait tant, attendaient patiemment. Puis une lourde peine s'installa quand plus aucun avion n'atterrit et plus personne n'en sortit et qu'un homme lourdement décoré sortit une liste et énuméra des prénoms face à son micro.

- Caporal Chef Johnson Dany, Mort au combat

- Sergent major McGibenn Harold, Mort au combat

- Soldat …

La liste fut longue puis un nom un seul fit sursauter les quatre amis.

- Soldat Anderson Blaine, transféré en hôpital psychiatrique suite à une prise d'otage, ville Boston.

- Soldat Kennedy John, Transféré en hôpital pour blessure grave, ville Portland

- Soldat Newin Christofer, Mort au combat

Sous le choc ils se rendirent auprès d'un grader pour avoir des informations, Kurt pris la parole

- Excusez moi nous aimerions savoir ou a été transféré Blaine Anderson

- Je regarde cela tout de suite …. Alors _chercha l'homme _hôpital psychiatrique de Boston Est mais si vous voulez mon avis se n'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller _conseilla l'homme_

- Pourquoi _rétorqua Sébastian_

- J'ai su se que les otages on subit et … je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que se soit mais je vous laisse imaginer et je vous assure que l'état du soldat Anderson est assez déplorable_ répondit il a voix basse_ Laissez moi un numéro je vous appelle si je sais plus de chose et si vous pouvez y aller

Rachel laissa son numéro et étonnement les quatre amis ne cherchèrent pas plus à comprendre et quittèrent l'aéroport sans un mot. Kurt avait laissé le volant à Sébastian et Finn avait pris le volant de sa voiture Rachel à ses côtés, la route pour rentrer se fit dans le plus lourd des silences. Quand Kurt et Sebastian arrivèrent chez eux, le dernier entrant claqua violemment la porte avant de laisser couler en silence une cascade de larmes qui troublaient la blancheur de sa peau.

- Arrête de chialer il a voulu y aller je te rappelle _déclara Sébastian en brisant le silence_

- ARRETE D'ETRE AUSSI MECHANT SEBASTIAN ! _hurla après lui Kurt_

- Je ne suis pas méchant ! Sa fait des années que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de faire ma vie avec Blaine je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que ça ET TU LE SAIS ! Depuis le premier jour ou nous sommes ensemble il a fallu des terapi des cures et je ne sais qu'elle autre connerie pour qu'on reste ensemble tout ça pour faire bonne figure comme si je devais me racheter de l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre quand on était jeunes. Et tu sais au plus profond de toi que c'est toi qu'il aime, pas moi et tu joues avec ça, tu fais bonne figure et tu me fais toujours passer pour le méprisant mais c'est vrai les gens ne savent pas se qu'il se passe derrière les portes closes. Quand il t'a embrassé avant de partir rappelle toi j'étais là et ça ne t'a pas arrêté car tu l'aimes mais moi aussi je l'aime ! et une chose me choquera toujours tu l'as abandonné tu l'as fait souffrir et maintenant tu voudrais l'avoir pour toi c'est bien contradictoire !

- Je ne veux pas l'avoir pour moi _répondit rapidement Kurt_

- Arrête tes mensonges maintenant c'est terminé !

Les deux maris se couchèrent vache l'un sur le canapé l'autre dans le lit conjugal à présent brisé comme du verre pilé .En était-il fini de leur couple ? Seul le temps pourra le dire. Il y a des couples comme Finnchel qui durent et d'autres comme Sébastian et Kurt qui est plus sur la corde raide. Mais comme dit si bien Sébastian, les gens ne savent pas ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes. Et ce fut le cas quelques semaines plus tard derrière la porte close de la maison Hudson-Berry lorsque la sonnerie grésillante du téléphone raisonna et que Rachel décrocha. La mort de Blaine déclencha une vague d'émotion si forte que certain furent obligés de consulter des psychologues comme ce fut le cas de Kurt et d'autres ne trouvèrent pas la force de surmonter un chagrin auquel il n'était pas prépare et ne virent comme solution que de mettre fin à leur vie comme Sébastian. Un certain 25 décembre 2014 où tous furent réunis autour de deux tombes accolées celle de Blaine Anderson déjà fermé depuis quelque temps et celle de Sébastian Smythe refermé il y a quelques secondes sous des larmes celant à tout jamais les corps dans le marbre.

FIN


End file.
